Jeanne au Pays des Merveilles
by Corporal Queen
Summary: Remake de "Alice au Pays des Merveilles", version Shaman King. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer : _"Alice au Pays des Merveilles" n'est pas à moi, pas plus que les personnages de Shaman King.**

**_Rating : _K**

**_Note de l'auteur : _C'est la première fic que je poste sur , alors si vous avez des conseils, tant au niveau de la mise en page, que des ratings, du genre, ou autre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'ai mis un lexique à la fin, pour ceux qui ne sont pas amateurs de la culture japonaise.**

_C'est au Japon qu'arriva cette histoire. Mais elle aurait pu arriver pareillement en Afrique, en France ou au Pérou... Cela n'aurait rien changé..._

Jeanne est dans un arbre, près de son chat Marco. Avec des marguerites, elle tresse une couronne... bien qu'elle ait très envie de faire un petit somme ! Est-ce la chaleur qui la pousse à dormir, ou bien la voix de Rakist, son précepteur, qui au pied de l'arbre lui fait la lecture ? Une seule chose est sûre : il n'y a rien de plus doux qu'une sieste en pleine nature. Mais l'écorce d'un arbre... il n'y a rien de plus dur ! C'est ainsi qu'elle se laisse glisser parmi les fleurs des prés, faisant signe à Marco de l'accompagner. Et les voilà couchés tous les deux tranquillement, avec le ciel pour toit et l'herbe pour matelas.

Mais tout à coup, Jeanne entend une petite voix. Elle se redresse et voit la rivière qui s'écoule en chantant si doucement que l'envie de dormir aussitôt la reprend... Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux, surgit un curieux petit bonhomme, à peine plus haut que trois pommes. C'est Manta, le nain pressé ! Il porte sous son bras son encyclopédie, ainsi qu'une montre géante qu'il consulte en disant :

- Nom d'un shaman ! Presque deux heures trente !

Et il part en courant...

- Une minute ! s'écrie Jeanne.

Mais il court comme un fou : il a un rendez-vous !

Jeanne, qui est curieuse, veut savoir avec qui. Elle s'élance donc derrière lui. Mais elle ne va pas loin : le coquin a sauté dans un trou de lapin !

Jeanne se penche pour voir... et sans le vouloir, la voilà aspirée comme dans un entonnoir ! Marco, resté en haut, miaule de désespoir. Mais Jeanne n'a pas peur : le terrier en question a beau être profond, elle ne se fera pas mal en arrivant au fond, car elle tombe en douceur. Si bien qu'elle a le temps d'admirer autour d'elle, comme dans un musée, des tableaux, des miroirs, des vases, des chandelles, ... S'arrêtera-t-elle jamais ?

Et Jeanne tombe toujours. Depuis combien de temps ? Dix minutes, trente secondes ou trois jours ? Impossible de le dire. Tête en l'air, tête en bas, elle commence à penser que ça ne finira pas. Quand soudain : de la lumière ? Arrive-t-elle enfin à l'autre bout de la terre ? ...

Peut-être bien : moins d'une seconde après, ses pieds se posent par terre. Et qui voit-elle au loin, filer à fond de train ? Manta le nain ! Elle veut le rattraper, mais se heurte bientôt à une porte fermée...

- Même si j'étais ouverte, se moque une voix hautaine, tu ne passerais pas ! Je suis trop petite pour toi !

- Qui est là ? interroge Jeanne en se baissant pour mieux voir.

- Moi, petite mal élevée ! On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un très vilain péché ? Surtout pour une sainte ! Petite dépravée !

Alors Jeanne comprend que celle qui parle ainsi... c'est Jun la serrure, pardi !

Elle se lève d'un bond et voit un guéridon où se trouve une bouteille de saké* avec cette inscription : BOIS-MOI SANS MODERATION.

Elle retire le bouchon et fait ce qu'on lui dit. Pourvu que son précepteur n'en sache rien... Mais ce n'est pas de l'alcool ! Juste une potion magique : après quelques gorgées, la voilà toute petite ! Elle va pouvoir passer...

Il lui faut cependant la clef. Où est-elle, à présent ? Au même endroit qu'avant, à la différence que Jeanne est minuscule, et la table immense !

Elle éclate en sanglots. Or, tout en pleurant, elle a pris une assiette de sushis**, qu'elle mange machinalement. Eux aussi sont magiques : elle, pourtant si petite, devient en un instant dix fois plus grande qu'avant ! Et ses larmes en même temps ! Elles forment un vrai torrent.

Tant qu'elle est grande, qu'importe, mais dès qu'elle a la clef, s'empressant de vider le reste du saké pour passer la porte, elle redevient petite, la bouteille lui échappe, et hop ! elle tombe dedans !

Et la voilà portée par la bouteille flottant dans le sens du courant... c'est-à-dire vers la porte. Jun la serrure crie, effrayée :

- Je vais mourir noyée !

Plus cette pauvre Jun rouspète, plus elle boit d'eau salée par sa serrure ouverte. Pour finir en beauté, elle avale la bouteille... et Jeanne par la même occasion ! Que va voir la jeune sainte une fois de l'autre côté ? ...

... Une mer déchaînée d'où sortent poissons et crustacés ! Mais les plus insensés des animaux arrivent par en haut : ce sont d'affreux oiseaux raides comme des plumeaux. Ils en portent un plus gros dont le nom est... Yoh le dodo ! Jeanne veut lui parler, mais en vain : voici Manta le nain !

- Toujours aussi pressé ? lui demande-t-elle gentiment.

Il lui répond mystérieusement :

- Héhé, c'est qu'on m'attend !

Et sans plus tarder, il détale droit devant.

Jeanne, qui est têtue, s'empresse d'en faire autant. Mais bientôt, le nain s'enfonce dans la forêt. Courra-t-elle assez vite pour le rattraper ?

Et voilà, le nain a filé ! Jeanne maudit ses jambes : si elles étaient plus grandes, elle l'aurait rattrapé ! Hélas, dans la forêt, pas le moindre sushi pour la rendre géante... Mais soudain, elle aperçoit au loin un renard suivit d'un tanuki : ils n'ont pas l'air très malins, mais peut-être pourront-ils lui indiquer le chemin ?

Mais lorsqu'elle les questionne, au lieu de lui répondre, ils lui racontent leur vie. Le renard s'appelle Conchi, tandis le tanuki se nomme Ponchi. Tous deux sont nés un mercredi. Ils aiment mieux les filles que le riz. Mais ce qu'ils aiment à la folie, c'est l'histoire pleine de cruauté de Horo le morse et de Pirika.

Horo le morse avait toujours faim. C'est sa soeur, Pirika, qui lui servait de cuisinière. Un jour qu'ils marchaient, pleins d'entrain, sur une belle plage de sable fin, Horo eut envie d'un grand festin.

- Invitons les huîtres à dîner, proposa-t-il d'un air malin.

- Bonne idée, je veux bien, s'enthousiasma Pirika.

Les huîtres, ne se doutant de rien, acceptèrent sans hésitation cette gentille invitation... Elles se rendirent au fond de l'eau, où Horo le morse avait son château... A la table où elles s'installèrent, on n'avait mis qu'un seul couvert. Quoique très étonnées, en huîtres bien élevées, elles préférèrent se tairent et répondre merci lorsque Pirika souhaita bon appétit. Mais le seul qui mangea, ce fut Horo le morse, pardi ! Quant à ses pauvres invitées, elles furent dévorées !

Cette histoire pleine d'effronterie fait bien rire Ponchi et Conchi, mais Jeanne pas du tout. Lorsqu'ils lui en proposent une autre du même goût, elle leur répond, fâchée :

- J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de vous écouter ! Méfiez-vous que Shamash ne vous punisse pas, vilains esprits !

Il faut désormais qu'elle retrouve ce nain pressé ; plus question de traîner ! Mais deux secondes après, elles s'arrête à nouveau : à qui donc appartient cette jolie maison ? ... Pour en savoir plus long, elle entre dans le jardin.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Il semble bien que non. Mais à l'instant précis où elle avance la tête... POUET POUET ! Qui vient de lui faire peur en jouant de la trompette ? Manta le nain, habillé comme un valet de coeur !

- Allons Jeanne, c'est l'heure ! lui dit-il, peu surpris de la trouver ici. J'ai oublié mes gants dans ma chambre, au premier. Va donc me les chercher !

Elle était donc chez lui ! Jeanne n'en revient pas, mais elle est si curieuse de visiter les lieux que, sans demander davantage d'explications, elle s'élance au premier. Que va-t-elle découvrir dans cette étrange maison ? ...

Jamais Jeanne n'aurait imaginé qu'un modeste nain puisse avoir une chambre aussi bien décorée : tatami verni, murs de papier japonais fleuris, tout l'éblouit. Mais ce qui, tout à coup, retient son attention, ce sont des sembeis*** avec une inscription... Elle en prend un et lit : MANGE-MOI, MAIS SURTOUT PAS DEVANT LA TELE, FAINEANTE ! Comme elle est gourmande, elle ne résiste pas : en moins de deux, le gâteau délicieux est dans son estomac...

Et elle, sur le tatami, les pieds dans le jardin et la tête au grenier ! Mon Dieu, qu'elle a grandi ! Manta le nain, affolé, fait venir tout ses voisins...

- Excellent numéro ! s'écrie Yoh le dodo comme s'il était au cirque...

Lyserg le lézard, plus pratique, propose une solution pour faire sortir Jeanne, qu'elle le veuille ou non : enfumer la maison ! Trois ou quatre bouffées, et déjà la fumée menace de l'étouffer... Bientôt, elle n'y tient plus... et ça y est, elle éternue : ATCHOUM !

Non seulement la jeune sainte n'est toujours pas sortie, mais la maison est presque démolie ! A la fin, elle se dit :

« C'est à moi de trouver comment sortir d'ici ! »

Attrapant Manta le nain par le fond de culotte, elle lui demande :

- Veux-tu me cueillir du marimo**** ?

- Mon marimo ? protesta le nain, qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on le traite en larbin.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si les sembeis font grandir, peut-être que le marimo fait rétrécir...

Et le nain, d'abord grognon à l'idée qu'on pille dans ses plantations, finit par accepter et lui tend l'aliment. Jeanne, d'abord prudente, grignote du bout des dents... Puis, comme rien ne se passe, elle croque carrément. Aussitôt, quel changement ! Tout en restant sur place, elle a la sensation de tomber du plafond ! C'est qu'elle est minuscule, à présent !

Pour ses jambes de poupée, une marche d'escalier est une vraie muraille qu'il faut escalader ! Yoh le dodo, qui continue de se croire au spectacle, applaudit ses efforts à chaque nouvelle étape. Arrivera-t-elle au bout sans se casser le nez ? Apparemment, cette question l'amuse follement !

Jeanne arrive finalement au pied de l'escalier sans se casser le nez. Mais elle est très déçue : Manta le nain a de nouveau disparu ! Sans se décourager, elle part à sa recherche parmi les fleurs géantes. Quand on est si petite, la moindre marguerite est très impressionnante ! Mais le plus surprenant, ce sont les perles blanches volantes : étincelantes comme des diamants, elles se rassemblent finalement pour former le collier des mille quatre vingt perles ! Jeanne, qui rêve de le porter, tend la main, mais les perles se dispersent à nouveau en se moquant bien d'elle !

Lorsque les fleurs la voient, la prenant pour l'une d'entre elles, elles l'interpellent :

- Dis ma belle, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jeanne, leur répond-elle.

- Drôle de nom pour une fleur, s'exclament-elles en choeur. Et qu'est-ce que tu sens mauvais !

Lui soulevant sa robe, Tamao la rose lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mes jambes, pardi !

- Une fleur n'a pas de jambes ! proteste Mathy l'oeillet. Tu as menti et tu es une prétentieuse !

- Et toi, tu es affreuse ! rétorque Jeanne, furieuse.

Mais Ryû, la chenille fumeuse qu'elle rencontre peu après, n'est guère mieux...

- Que fais-tu par ici, jolie Maiden ? s'enquit-il, en recrachant de la fumée de cigarette.

- Je cherche un nain, répond timidement Jeanne, qui n'aime pas vraiment la façon dont il la regarde.

- Un nain, j'en ai vu passer un à fond de train, affirme Ryû. Mais petite comme tu es, jamais tu ne le rattraperas ! Alors que si tu me laisses t'emmener sur ma moto...

Devant le regard peu rassuré de Jeanne, Peyote le champignon intervient avec son accent mexicain :

- Petite ! Si tou manges lé côté droit dé mon chapeau, tou grandiras ! Yo te le garantis !

- Pourquoi seulement le côté droit ?

- Porqué lé côté gauche té fera rétrécir, lui apprend-il dans un mélange de français et d'espagnol.

Jeanne obéit donc, ravie d'échapper à Ryû et se sent rapidement grandir au point de dépasser la cime des arbres !

« Pourvu que cela s'arrête ! » songe-t-elle, inquiète.

« Qui goûte au chapeau du champignon pousse comme champignon » conclue Jeanne alors qu'elle a désormais la tête au-dessus des nuages. Elle en a d'ailleurs le vertige et regrette le bon temps où elle était petite... Si bien qu'elle se saisit sans attendre du côté gauche du champignon, qu'elle avale tout rond... Pour rapetisser à une vitesse ahurissante ! Mais elle n'a pas fini de trouver sur sa route des créatures étranges...

Ce chat noir aux yeux d'or, par exemple... Entre élégant angora et siamois matois, c'est Ren le chat qui lui conseilla d'aller au repas d'Elisa...

Repas où elle trouva une ambiance démente ! Partout ce n'était que danses de plats et rondes de salades, chants de dindes de Noël farcies et rires de saumons fumés... Canna, Mary et Opacho sont également là. Mais le maître des lieux, c'est Faust, bien sûr ! On le voit assis à la table, tranchant élégamment les rôtis à coup de bistouri...

- Bienvenue parmi nous ! s'exclame Elisa, qui aidait son mari, à présent occupé à recoudre un homard.

L'infirmière entreprend de lui verser du thé à sa manière... en cassant la théière en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'un oeuf ! Mais soudain, arrive Manta le nain...

- Ma montre retarde, explique-t-il à Faust.

- Simple affaire de réglage, assure le médecin, qui l'ausculte aussitôt.

Et le voilà qui éviscère les rouages... Après un tel traitement, elle marche encore plus mal, évidemment. Alors Canna s'en mêle, demandant à Ashcroft d'effectuer un « petit réglage »... Qui ressemble plus à un gros aplatissage, sous les applaudissements de tous les convives ! Manta, réalisant qu'on s'est moqué de lui, s'enfuit. Jeanne part derrière lui. Va-t-elle bientôt savoir où il redoute tellement d'arriver en retard ? ...

Au bout de quelques pas, Jeanne croise à nouveau d'étranges animaux... Mick le jaguar affublé d'une drôle de paire de lunettes, Frankensteiny le chien squelette qui balaie le chemin, Hakuô le cheval bondissant d'arbre en arbre, en bien d'autres encore… Mais parmi eux, pas un pour dire à la jeune sainte où se cache le nain. Frankensteiny, loin de l'aider, efface le chemin ! Les shimi morios, pourtant chargés de la signalisation, n'écrivent partout que de fausses directions… Jeanne, découragée, s'inquiète pour de bon. Elle repart au hasard, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans le mouchoir de soie que lui a brodé Rakist.

Mais bientôt elle s'arrête, car elle vient d'entendre une voix au-dessus de sa tête : c'est Ren le chat, qui, bon gré mal gré, lui montre le passage secret qu'il a trouvé… Dans le tronc même d'un arbre, un pont levis s'abaisse, et des tours apparaissent…

Des tours… et des détours ! C'est ce que Jeanne doit faire si elle veut voir le château de plus près. Lorsqu'elle ressort enfin du dédale de verdure, elle voit Zhang-Ching et Tarvein qui font de la peinture. De bien étranges jardiniers : ils peignent les fleurs au lieu de les soigner !

- Le Roi et la Reine, nos maîtres, aiment les rosiers rouge sang, expliquent-ils à Jeanne. Mais nous nous sommes trompés en en plantant un blanc. S'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils nous tueront sûrement !

Jeanne, apitoyée, s'empresse de les aider. Elle redoute cependant de voir les souverains cruels surgirent à tout moment…

Jeanne et ses nouveaux amis peintres sont encore occupés à peindre les rosiers quand un bruit de pas bien cadencés les fait se retourner.

- Tous au garde-à-vous ! s'écrient-ils ne cachant les pinceaux. Ce sont les shikigamis royaux, le Roi et la Reine vont arriver !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : les voilà tous bien droits. Mais Jeanne est curieuse et dévisage les deux créatures rouge et bleue qui précèdent deux silhouettes inquiétantes, accompagnées d'une musique de fanfare… Une musique familière : c'est celle de la trompette de Manta le nain ! Voilà donc pourquoi il était si pressé ! Il pose son instrument et annonce fièrement :

- Sa Majesté la Reine de Cœur Anna, accompagnée de son illustre époux : le Roi de Pique Hao !

Voilà donc ces fameux souverains… Jeanne, impressionnée, voit la Reine Anna se diriger vers les rosiers. Si elle s'approche trop près, elle va tout deviner ! Et voilà : ce qui devait arriver…

… n'arrive pas ! Car dès qu'elle voit Jeanne, au lieu de se fâcher, la Reine Anna a une idée :

- Sais-tu jouer au croquet ?

Jeanne, au lieu de s'étonner, répond poliment :

- Certainement, Votre Majesté !

Et deux minutes après, le jeu est engagé. C'est le serpent du Valet de Cœur Silva qui sert de maillet, tandis que sa tortue fait office de boule que l'on fait rouler. La Reine Anna est maladroite : à tous les coups elle rate, et c'est Jeanne, ravie, qui gagne la partie !

Bientôt elle le regrette : la Reine Anna, qui a horreur d'être vaincue, hurle :

- Qu'on lui tranche la tête !

Le Roi Hao, faisant preuve d'une rare diplomatie, exige avant tout que la jeune sainte passe au tribunal… Mais même le Roi ne peut que s'incliner devant sa redoutable épouse qui insiste : Jeanne sera décapitée !

Mais la jeune fille ne compte pas se laisser faire : avalant un morceau du chapeau de Peyote, elle devient bientôt plus imposante qu'une montagne ! Même les shikigamis royaux ne font pas les fiers et fuient ventre à terre ! Jeanne doit en profiter : croquant de l'autre côté du chapeau, elle rapetisse à nouveau, file entre les jambes de tout le monde et sort du tribunal. Quelle course infernale !

Mais soudain, tout se calme : dans une grande spirale envahie de fumée, Jeanne voit tournoyer tous ceux qu'elle a croisé au Pays des Merveilles : la Reine Anna, le Roi Hao, Ren le chat, Yoh le dodo, Manta le nain, … puis elle se réveille, dans l'herbe, en plein soleil ! Son chat Marco est sur son cœur et, près d'elle, Rakist le précepteur qui lui dit :

- Viens, c'est l'heure…

FIN

Petit lexique japonais :

saké* : alcool japonais à base de riz fermenté. C'est une boisson très forte, comparable à de la vodka.

sushi** (« sushis » au pluriel) : Bon ben, d'après le dico, c'est : « spécialité culinaire japonaise constituée d'une bouchée de riz cuit sur laquelle est posée une lamelle de poisson cru ou cuit souvent accompagnée d'une feuille d'algue »

sembei*** (« sembeis » au pluriel) : gâteau de riz soufflé. Anna en mange souvent devant la télé...

marimo**** : une espèce d'algue verte filamenteuse qui pousse dans les lacs. La croissance des algues aboutit parfois à de grosses boules vertes à l'aspect duveteux. Elle est bien évidemment comestible.


End file.
